characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirou Emiya
Shirou is the protagonist of Fate/stay night, a visual novel developed by Type-Moon. Backstory As a young child, Shirou was the sole survivor of a terrible fire, which killed both of his parents. Luckily for Shirou, he was saved and adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya, a magus who accidentally caused the fire while fighting in the fourth Holy Grail War. Shirou's guilt from being the only survivor of the fire caused him to wish to become a "Hero of Justice", who saved people without any personal gain, even after Kiritsugu's early death. One day, while walking home from school, Shirou witnessed a battle of the fifth Holy Grail War, a tournament where magi summon spirits from the past to fight for them, with the last magi and Servant teams standing getting a wish from the Holy Grail. Since the Holy Grail War is supposed to be secret, one of the Servants from the fight, Lancer, hunted down and attacked Shirou, nearly killing him. After he was healed by Rin Tohsaka, a magus and Shirou's classmate, Shirou was still being hunted down by Lancer. While cornered in a building by the Servant, Shirou accidentally summoned a Servant of his own, the Saber-class Arturia Pendragon. Now a competitor in a battle he never wanted a part in, Shirou ended up trying to win the Grail War with Saber to ensure that no disasters like the fire that took his parents would happen again. Powers & Abilites * Projection and Tracing: Shirou's signature magical abilities. Projection lets him materialize objects from his mind, and Tracing creates a copy of anything Shirou's seen. Combining these two powers lets Shirou conjure exact replicas of any weapon he's seen, which while slightly inferior to the original, have all the powers of their original counterparts. While wielding a Traced weapon, Shirou gains all the skill and experience of the weapon's original wielder. * Reinforcement: 'A magic power that enhances qualities of an object, such as toughness, sharpness, etc. Shirou can use it to create bows from tree branches, repair broken objects, harden a poster to become stronger than steel, form weapons he summons into arrows, or enhance his own physical abilities and senses. * '''Structural Analysis: '''By touching an object, Shirou can look into it and sense any failures in its design or structural flaws. * '''Broken Phantasm: '''By charging mana into a weapon, Shirou can transform it into a destructive projectile that violently explodes when it hits something. * '''Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords: '''Shirou's Reality Marble, a world created in his mind, that's the source of his power and stores every weapon he's ever seen. Shirou can bring Unlimited Blade Works into the real world, transporting himself and everyone around him into it. While inside Unlimited Blade Works, Shirou can create countless copies of every weapon he's seen, which he can telekinetically control and fire as projectiles. Equipment * '''Kanshou and Bakuya: 'Archer's signature weapons, a pair of dual swords that represent Yin and Yang. They cost little mana to project, making them ideal weapons for Shirou, and if one is thrown while the other is held, the thrown sword will return to Shirou's hand like a boomerang. By reinforcing them, Shirou can turn them into a pair of longswords called Kanshou and Bakuya Overedge. * 'Bow: '''A bow Shirou made from a tree branch, which he uses to fire arrows and Broken Phantasms. * '''Gae Bolg: '''Lancer's signature weapon, a cursed spear. However, Tracing doesn't copy the weapon's curse, making Shirou unable to use the lance's techniques. * '''Rule Breaker: 'Caster's main weapon, a dagger that can dispel any type of magic, including severing the bonds between a Servant and Master. * 'Caladbolg: '''A demonic spiral sword wielded by an Irish hero. Shirou usually modifies it into an arrow and fires it as a Broken Phantasm, which can decimate a whole cemetery in one shot. * '''Hrunting: '''The sword used by the English hero Beowulf. When fired as a Broken Phantasm, it turns into a hypersonic magical bullet that homes in on its target. * '''Rho Aias: '''A seven-layered energy shield used by the hero Aias. When all seven layers are active, it can block city-destroying attacks. * '''Axe-Sword: 'Berserker's main weapon, a massive flint blade made from a column of an Einzbern family temple. When wielding it, Shirou can use Nine Lives Blade Works, a variation of Berserker's Noble Phantasm, which has Shirou swing the sword nine times faster than the speed of sound. * '''Azoth Sword: '''A weapon designed to enhance the magical energy of the user. By storing magical energy in the sword, Shirou can release it by shouting a special command, which can be used as an attack by stabbing the sword into someone and releasing the mana through their body. * '''Caliburn: '''Saber's original magic sword, which can fire bursts of holy light when swung. * '''Excalibur II: '''Saber's signature magic sword. While projecting it is considered a suicide move due to the energy it takes to summon, and it is inferior to the original, it can turn Shirou's mana into holy light and releases as blasts strong enough to wipe out armies when swung. * '''Avalon: '''Excalibur's scabbard, which was inserted into Shirou's chest by Kiritsugu to save his life from the fire, granting him a connection to Saber and an affinity for sword-related magic. While inside Shirou's chest, it grants him a healing factor that can regenerate from fatal blows without much difficulty. By combining Unlimited Blade Works' power with his healing factor, Shirou can knit his wounds together with small blades, reinforcing his body and damaging foes who touch him. * '''Archer's Arm: '''A tool only gained in the Heaven's Feel Route of Fate/stay night. It is Archer's left arm, which was sewn onto Shirou's body to replace his own severed left arm. It is covered with the Shroud of Martin, which keeps Shirou and Archer's magical circuits from connecting. By removing the Shroud, Shirou can access all of Archer's memories and powers, granting him physical and magical prowess on par with a Servant. However, Shirou's body will start to break down while using the arm's power, killing him. Feats Strength * Easily broke Shinji's arm. * Lifts and swings Berserker's massive sword without much difficulty. * Clashed with Archer and Gilgamesh. * Stopped a giant sword fired at him by Archer with Kanshou. * With Nine Lives Blade Works, his strength is boosted to levels similar to Berserker. Speed * Dodged attacks from Lancer and Rider, the fastest Servants in the Grail War. * Traveled twenty meters in an instant. * Kept up with Berserker. * Deflected a barrage of swords fired by Archer. Durability * Survived being sent flying twenty meters and slammed into a wall. * Survived blows strong enough to gouge through a person's stomach. * Took blows from Berserker. * Grabbed a knife by the blade without harm. * Kept fighting with wounds deep enough for him to pull out his bones. Skill * Gains the skills of anyone who's weapon he copies. * Killed Berserker with Saber's help. * Killed Dark Berserker with Nine Lives Blade Works. * Defeated Kirei Kotomine. * Defeated Archer, his own future self. * Defeated Gilgamesh. * Killed Saber Alter. Weaknesses * '''Stubborn and headstrong * Limited Magical Power: Trying to use too much magical power at once could be life-threatening. * Projecting divine weapons like Excalibur could kill him * Unlimited Blade Works taxes his mind and body: '''Shirou can't continuously use Unlimited Blade Works, as overuse of it could cause swords to form in his body and kill him. * '''Using Archer's arm will eventually kill him Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Type-Moon Category:Fate/stay night Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Archers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Light Manipulators Category:Humans Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Japanese Characters